


Those Mornings

by makos_lightningrod



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makos_lightningrod/pseuds/makos_lightningrod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai has his lazy mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For Kainora Week, Day 6 - Time

No one would ever think that he’d be the early riser in the mornings. And he isn’t. At least not on days where it matters what time he gets up. But on quiet days like this one - where the most important thing is to play with bison, his eyes slowly open and he gazes at the dark wood of the ceiling.

He lays there for a moment, listening to the quiet sound of the hollowed wind chimes hanging in the window. A soft sigh escapes his lips and he turned his head slightly to gaze at the woman curled up beside him. When he does find the time to wake up first, she’s always sleeping on her right side facing him or she’s lying perfectly on her back. He finds this amusing – like her body knows exactly what to do when in bed. His mouth twitches at the thought and his mind briefly flashes back to the previous afternoon.

His body shifts and he lays on his side, facing her. He props his head up on his hand and smiles. When she sleeps, her mouth always parts just a bit as if she’s completely turned her nose off for the night. His eyes move up to her nose and notice the incredibly faint display of freckles dotting it. No one would ever think she has them, but when he’s close like this – just a kiss away, he can see every perfection on her skin.

His gaze drifts up to the arrow on her forehead, a mark she received years ago when they were still little children. He has yet to get his matching one, but he’s sure it’ll happen soon. Or so he says. She shakes her head at him and tries to humor him about it, but in the back of his mind, he still has a good few years to master his airbending before he can become a master like her.

An emotion swells in his chest and he smiles, knowing it’s pride. She isn’t like any woman he’s ever met. She wasn’t like any girl that he’d encountered. Even when they had those rough patches in their relationship and he found himself trying to resolve the pit in his heart by leaving his own trail of broken hearts behind him, his ideal idea of someone always came back to her. And so did he.

She’s amazing.

An indescribable noise falls from her lips and his mind clears of the memories. He focuses on her again and smiles to himself, leaning toward her. Their foreheads press together and he feels her swat at his chest as if he’s the tail of some fire ferret flapping against her face. He holds in a laugh and catches her hand in his. She struggles for a moment and then makes another noise, this time of protest.

“Do you have to be so annoying?”

He laughs. “I do. Especially when I have someone so beautiful to annoy.” His charms have never let up and over the years, she’s gotten used to it. But every now and then, he’ll see the flush in her cheeks – the color of fresh lychee blooms.

This is not one of those times.

“You’re extremely annoying,” she tells him, swatting at his chest again. Instead of rolling away, she just scoots herself toward him, pressing her forehead against his shoulder. He feels her warm against him and he sighs, wrapping his arm around her. He wastes no time in pulling her closer and her head finds itself tucked against the slope of his neck. She grows quiet again and he sighs, his chin resting atop of her head.

His hand presses flat against her back and he runs his finger up her spine, tracing the pattern in the sleeve of her nightgown. He can feel her warmth against him and sighs, taking a deep breath.

There are mornings he wakes up and dreads doing so. As Korra puts it, the mornings are evil. But when the mornings resemble ones like these, he can’t help but wake up before his girlfriend does. He likes to watch her. She’s beautiful after all. So beautiful.

It’s also a matter of not wanting to be caught by her father.

As sure as Tenzin is about Jinora growing up too fast, he wouldn’t waste a moment in trying to separate the two of them if he found out how often he snuck into Jinora’s room to sleep with her.

He probably wouldn’t even listen to reason. That most nights, they really just slept. He liked having her beside him – knowing that he’d see her in the mornings when he woke up.

Tenzin was very unreasonable when it came to things like this concerning Jinora.

But he didn’t care either way.

“Don’t you think you should start getting dressed?” She asks, interrupting his thoughts. He pulls back slightly and looks down at her with a small smile. “I’m pretty sure my mom will check on me soon enough.” She doesn’t sound too urgent about giving him the boot.

Maybe that’s because Pema’s caught them before. Albeit it was when they were both fully clothed.

Which was probably why she sounded so calm about him leaving anyways.

“I’m practically dressed already,” he mumbles to her, sweeping her hair away from her face and pressing his lips to her forehead.

It’s completely true.

He has his pants on.

He likes knowing that she likes to eye him from the corner of her gaze whenever he goes topless. He likes knowing that he’s not the lean, lanky boy she met nearly four years ago. He has Mako and Bolin to thank for that. Having sparring matches every now and then kept him in shape.

And kept her interest in his physique.

“Mmm…You should really go,” she whispers, her voice toned with a husky sound. It makes him shiver and he leans down to give her a chaste kiss, their noses brushing slightly.

“Why do I have to go now?” He asks quietly, his fingers stroking the bare shoulder her sleeve has exposed. He shivers again and deepens the kiss. “I have plenty of time.”

After all, it was one of those mornings.


End file.
